New Life
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: AU real world! Ezra just got a new home in his hometown countryside Lothal. But soon him and his new family will realize that they are all more that meets the eye.
1. First Day

_There is a prophesy._

 _The Dark War, an act in history people don't believe in._

 _A war that almost defeated all magical beings._

 _A thousand years after, a group of nine with magic_

 _Will rise and use their powers on the darkness._

 _They will use their magic along with their bravery, strength, loyalty,, intelligence and selflessness_

 _To win the new Dark War._

 _But three and no less, will have greater power than the rest._

 _After years of thinking they were normal beings,_

 _They will all discover that they are much more._

* * *

Ezra woke to the sound of music blairing through a speaker too loud. He saw from the top bunk that the time is 8: 30. _Why are these guys up so early on the first day of summer break? I mea, I haven't gone to school since I was seven, when mom and dad were killed, but even after eight years I know your suppose to sleep in._ He got out of bed in his sleeping shirt and pants, not bothering to brush his wild raven blue hair, and went downstairs.

He had just gotten this foster family yesterday after being caught running around the streets. A pair of adults took him in, Kannan Jarrus and his girlfriend Hera Syndulla. He found the couple in the kitchen working on breakfast. Kannan turned around and greeted the teen. "Morning, Ezra. Sleep well?" Ezra nodded and looked at the roof.

"Lisa playing her music full blast." Hera explained. "She always does it in the morning after waking up to read or make a robot for fun. Sorry if it woke you." "Don't worry." _Got to be nice so I don't get thrown out_.

Kannan and Hera had the same skin tone but Kannan had dark brown hair in a small pony tail while Hera's was a little lighter and partly past her shoulders and the tips were bleached and dyed green and was always in two pony tails. Hera was a former pilot but now works as a cop along with Kannan. They took in several people to give them homes. There was the jockey Garazeb Orelieus, or Zeb, Sabine Wren, the artistic and explosive lover girl, the twins Nezul and Samantha who bickered most of the time, and Lisa Skywalker, the youngest and most active and smartest girl he's met.

Ten minutes later: "Breakfast!" The first one to sit at the table-besides Ezra- was Zeb. He was an adult but Kannan was a friend of his and he needed to find a place to live, he was also a cop and a coach for the middle/high school teams, he was tall and strong and wore faded green pants and a faded purple shirt. The next person was Sabine. She had bright orange dyed short hair and bright clothes on.

The twins sat next to each other. Sammy wore different shades of purple shirt with a silver bracelet, faint blue skinny jeans and white sneakers. Nezul wore a dark blue shirt with a black stripe in the middle, baggy blue pants and black shoes. Last was Lisa. The music had turned off and she came down with her nose in a book. She had almost hip long dark brown tangled hair. She wore a dark hot pink shirt with elbow length sleeves and dark pants, black sneakers and a dark purple jacket around her waist at the time.

"Lisa no reading at the table," Hera said. Lisa marked her page in the book and set it down. Ezra caught a glimpse of the title. _The Girl With Borrowed Wings by Rinsal Rosserri_. Soon, everyone was chatting over their pancakes and Ezra wasn't paying much attention as he ate the first good meal he's had in a long time.

When everyone was done they helped clean up. Then Lisa, Nezul, Sammy, Zeb and Sabine started o head to the back door that led to the back porch. "Ezra, you coming?" Lisa asked. Ezra just stared at them. Kannan and Hera had gone to work and Zeb didn't leave for a while, so what were they doing? "We got chores to do in the barn," Zeb explained.

Ezra had almost forgotten that Kannan had bought the land and raised horses. He also had a few cows, three sheep, a goat, a roster, five hens, a pig, but mostly horses. But he didn't think that he had to help take care of it. A towel hit his face as he heard Sabine. "Come on, kid! Move it or lose it!" So Ezra got dressed and met them up in the barn.

They had to clean and organize the whole place, but with one more pair of hands, they might end up with some free time. Lisa listened to music while she worked on cleaning everything, Nezul and Sammy just put fresh straw, Zeb lifted heavy things back into their place, and Sabine painted the walls a fresh coat of paint. Ezra was putting things away when Lisa started humming.

"Lisa," Sammy started, "don't make us play while we work. We almost got in trouble last time." But Lisa didn't hear, she just kept on humming. Soon, Ezra found himself drumming to the melody. Sammy strummed a few thin wires like she was playing the bass. Soon all of them were following the rhythm. Lisa started to let a song come out.

 _"Oh, oh, who-o-o-a._

 _Can't stand still._

 _Gotta move around._

 _Gotta dance to the sound._

 _Moving like wind._

 _Betting it will never end._

 _Breaking free, being who I was meant to be._

 _Not gonna let anything stop me-e-e-e._

 _No one can hold me ba-a-a-a-ack._

Everyone clapped and Lisa bowed playfully. "Wow," Ezra said, impressed with the young girls voice. "She has an amazing voice, right?" Sammy said. "Yeah, I'm surprised that you don't go public." Ezra commented. "She actually has a job as a entertainer at the local restaurant." They all continued to talk as they finished their chores.

After finishing up, Lisa got some gear from the horse supplies and went to a horse stall. The others followed her lead. Sabine looked at Ezra and pointed to the supplies. "Get a bag of the cleaning tools, some treats, a helmet, a pair of boots we set out for you, a blanket, saddle, and reigns. Then wait till one of us is free so we can help you, mostly Lisa." Sabine rushed off to a stall. Ezra followed her orders and waited after he got everything.

Like Sabine predicted, Lisa was the first one out. She was leading huge black horse with a white mane, muzzle, and the ends of its legs were white. It had on a dark blue reigns on, a midnight purple blanket under a black saddle, and had two dark pink bags on each side, one holding a puppy German Sheppard and the other holding supplies.

"OK, lets get to work," she said telling her horse to stay still. "Oh, Ezra, this is my horse Shadow." The puppy barked. "And that's Raven, named after my favorite character in one of my favorite books." She smiled and her gaze fell back to Ezra and his gear. She suddenly remembered what she was suppose to be doing.

She led Ezra to a stall that held a horse that was all brown, its stall was labeled S.R. "S.R?" Ezra had a confused look and Lisa laughed. "It stands for Street Rat. All the horses here were wild till me and Hera tamed them. S.R was so wild that he ran through the street like a rat." Lisa talked about how to tack up a horse and how to clean him.

"You're a quick learner, Ezra." When he was done, Ezra walked S.R towards the group who's horses gear matched their clothes. When they mounted, they headed towards a trail. Raven barked excitedly whenever she saw a bird. Lisa was going faster than the rest so she led the group. "Not bad," Zeb said to Ezra, "for a newbie."

Suddenly Lisa burst into a running state and the others followed. She held out her arms like she was flying and everyone cheered as they speed up and jumped over tree trunks, rocks, and even ran through a river. When they got back everyone was tired from the ide they almost fell asleep. Soon Kannan and Hera returned and Zeb left.

Raven barked happily and played with the kids till lunch. When the day ended, Ezra was tired. He went to the room him and Zeb shared. For some reason he kept on hearing whispers. "Do you guys hear that?" Sammy listened carefully, as did the others. "I hear it," said Sammy, "but where is it?" They all took a look around to see if there was anyone, but nothing. Hera just shook her head. "Goodnight, guys."

* * *

 _There were voices. Not just any voices, the voices of the dead. They're calling to us, or more likely, me. I can't see them, I don't know them, but for some reason, I know the voices don't belong to the living. Who are they? Why are they calling me. I know it's just a dream but... it feels so real. I looked at my hands and was shocked. My hands!_

 _They gave a faint glow but it looked like a shade of pink. What's happening to me? Is this really just a dream? When I turned around, eyes met mine. They were the purest of red. It was scary and shocking at the same time. I screamed as it cackled and flew towards me. The world went black._

* * *

Ezra woke from a nightmare but at the same time heard a scream. He shoved himself out of his bed and landed on Zeb who had also gotten out of bed. "Watch it, kid!" "Sorry!" The boys ran out to see everyone except Lisa in the hall. they ran into Lisa's room to find the little girl petrified with her hands wrapped around her legs and rocking back and forth. Kannan and Hera were at her side trying to calm her as she tried to speak.

"Voices! The dead! Red eyes! Darkness! I-" "Lisa calm down, sweetie." Hera ran her hand over Lisa's hair and calmed her down a bit. "You'll tell us in the morning." Everyone but Hera left the room to go back to sleep. Ezra had a weird feeling for some reason. Whatever caused Lisa to scream like that must have been scary since it took a lot to scare her. Little did he know that everyone had the same dream, including himself.

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this story.**

 **The song is a piece of one I'm writing myself.**

 **Hoped you liked it.**

 **The next chapter will be wicked!**

 **Bye!**


	2. A Day in Town

"That's so weird," Sammy said after Lisa finished telling everyone her nightmare from last night. "I had the same dream." Really," Lisa said ,raising an eyebrow. "Except my hands glowed a faint bright purple." Sammy added while she cleaned her plate from breakfast. Apparently everyone had the same dream.

But there was one difference. While all the glows from their hands were similarly faint, Lisa's were hot pink, Sammy's were purple, Zeb's were greyish purple, Kannan's green, Hera's a very dark green, Sabine's bright orange, Nezul's midnight blue, and Ezra's electric blue. It was weird and suspicious.

"Oh, can you guys go to town and get some things?" Hera asked. "We won't get out of it anyway," Sabine joked. Ezra groaned. He was hopping that he could stay and work on riding. But the others had plans, apparently.

The whole walk to the market was filled with chatter and the occasional argument that they almost forgot about what they were suppose to do. Suddenly, just outside the store, they heard Sammy gasp. When they turned around, Sammy was being held by one guy and another held her purse. Both wore the same white uniform. "Oh-no," Nezul said.

Ezra knew about theses kind of people. They belonged to a gang that tried to take over Lothal. Ezra held a bigger grudge against them out of everyone in town because they killed his parents. The gang tried to steal, capture or kill innocent people who can't pay their bills or who speak out against them. Sometimes both. But any who refused, faced the same fate Ezra's did. But Ezra guessed that Lisa hated them the most because when he first met the group she said she was placed here till her parents came back with a way to get rid of the Imperials. Which to Ezra, sounded like saying "We're abandoning you until it's safer here so try to stay alive on your own." Needless to say, everyone hated the Empire.

"Let her go," Lisa said unafraid as her face, "or else you _will_ pay the price". The men just laughed at the thought of a girl so young and weak looking could have the guts to threaten them. "You asked for it." Ezra heard Lisa mutter as she walked towards the men and Sammy. The next instant, the man holding Sammy's purse held his stomach as he fell to the ground and Lisa retracting her fist. "I warned you." She turned to the man holding Sammy who let her go after Lisa threw another punch. The man clung his nose which was now broken and dripping blood, throwing Sammy to the ground in the proses. When recovered enough, both men fled.

Ezra was somehow not surprised by the girl's strength and confidence. Zeb had told him that Lisa once took karate till she was a black belt and kept on practicing and that working at the farm gave her and the others some strength. Lisa helped Sammy off the ground and handed her her purse and walked on like nothing happened.

Inside the store you could find anything. Toys, food, clothing, etc. It was small, but had a lot. "Hey! It's the _Ghost_ crew," the man behind the counter said. "Hey, Dan," everyone except Ezra said. "Ah," Dan said when he saw Ezra, "got a new kid I see?" Zeb nodded as he and the others went to look for everything on the list they split up. Ezra was told to look around to get familiar with the place but wasn't interested. Luckily Dan was a good conversationalist.

"So what's your name?" "Ezra." "You from Lothal?" "Yeah. So I'm guessing you're close with these guys." Dan laughed. "If it weren't for Lisa, her parents wouldn't have given me the money it took to keep my shop. Zeb saved my life from an avalanche of furniture, Sabine helped repaint the place after she found out an Imperial snuck a bomb in the back room. Kannan and Hera stopped a robbery that would've made me lose a thousand! And Nezul and Sammy are my niece and nephew. I owe them all my lives. We've become close friends." Ezra thought back to what he said earlier. "Why did you call them-" His sentence stopped short.

Ezra felt something barely miss his ear. He whipped around to fin Lisa and the twins holding bows. Lisa's was the only one in position. "Did you just shoot an arrow at me?!" Ezra exclaimed as the twins laughed while Lisa replied. "If you don't want me to hit you then don't stand in front of the target!" Ezra looked at the wall behind him and saw that he _was_ in front of a target. He quickly moved before the young girl released another arrow. "You have real arrows," he asked the shop keeper.

Dan just shrugged. "Thought it would bring more costumers." "Yeah, costumers that are hunters, archers, and/or _murderers_!" "No murderers come into the shop and no one buys them. Not with those three always using them." "Well at least their not going to waist." The group came to the counter with everything they needed. "Lets head home," Sabine said after they thanked Dan. Lisa pulled something out of a bag Sammy held. "A new outfit? Really?" "Hey! I need something clean to wear." "You have a closet full of clothes! And some you don't even wear!" "Not true!" Sabine separated the two before they could continue.

Back home, after they put everything away, everyone just did their own thing. Zeb hanged in his room, Sammy just played with her outfits and made some for everyone with her sewing skills, Nezul playing with Raven, Lisa riding her horse, and Ezra just watching a soccer game with Sabine painting on the walls, which he guessed she had permission to do.

"They're here," Lisa said during dinner when the day was over. "Who's here," Kannan asked. Lisa looked out to the barn shed like she saw something there. "The Empire." "We would've heard them come in." Lisa didn't listen. Something told her to come to the barn. Like as if there was a threat there.

Lisa pulled a knife from her boot that she always keeps and headed to the barn shed. Hera and Kannan each grabbed a gun, Zeb a Taser, Sammy and Nezul had bows and arrows, Sabine had twin pistols, and Ezra grabbed a baseball bat.

When they reached the shed, they stayed quiet. "The girl was right," Zeb whispered. "I hear them in there." Hera just shook her head. "How can you hear them through the wood?" Zeb shrugged.

The group moved into the shed and found five men in there. "Well, well," one said, walking towards Lisa. "Looks like what we came here for came to us." Lisa held her knife in front of her. "Get out," Lisa said. "I know that your leader wants me and my rebelliousness out of Lothal, but I'll never leave."

"Well if you want to keep your friends safe, you really have no choice." Out of nowhere, men took a hold of the crew. Lisa tried to free them but it was no use. "Surenderr," the man said, "and your friends will be set free."

"Let them go," Lisa said, teeth baring, hands in tight fist. "Only if you surrender." "I said let them go!" Lisa put both hands toward the man and a blast of hot pink electricity came out of them.

The man screamed in pain as Lisa looked at her now shaking and hot pink glowing hands. She was too busy looking at them to notice a man with a knife running towards her. "Get back!" Nezul stepped in front of her just in time. But instead of getting hit, a midnight blue force-field kept the knife a few inches away from Nezul's hand.

Kannan ran past them as they became frozen in fear. He meant to round house kick one of the men but did it too soon. But when he was back on both feet, a green light showing his kick went and hit the man, leaving Kannan's hands glowing green somehow.

"Wish this thing was longer," Zeb said, his Taser on. With those words, the hand holding the Taser glowed a grey-purple and it grew into a staff with two electrified ends. Sammy had lost her bow and arrows and ended up being cornered. she held up a hand towards the men and saw a purple glowing sphere in it. A second later, light illuminated from the sphere, burning the men.

Sabine and Hera shot at the men but soon ran out of bullets. Sabine got angry and clenched her fist. They glowed orange and soon the spheres floated to the men and exploded, leaving her hands glowing orange.

Hera used the sides of her gun to nock out the men and whenever it was getting crowded with bodies her hands glowed dark green and levitated the bodies out. Ezra's bat wasn't doing much damage till his hands glowed electric blue and caused the bat to turn into a small dagger.

When all the men were taken care of, everyone looked at each other and their hands. Lisa was the only one to speak. "What. Is. Happening. To us?"


End file.
